


The Arcana Drabble Collection

by StarlightSoul (SaraSauce)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, Injury, Multi, Nightmares, Swordfighting, no editing we die like men, ported from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSauce/pseuds/StarlightSoul
Summary: A collection of snippets of You and your favorite Arcana Characters! Originally posted on my Tumblr StarlightSoulWriting where requests are still open. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)





	1. Sword Lessons (Lucio/Reader)

Lucio begins by laughing at you. Not the laugh that he uses when he roasts someone, but still a blow to your ego.

You deflate from your apparently hilarious short-sword stance and drop the practice sword. “Hey, if I was already competent we wouldn’t be here right now.” You pout, one hand on your hips and one hand pointed at him accusingly. “Now come over here and show me how to fight.”

He waggles his eyebrows, placing his hands on your hips to correct your form - and getting a bit handsy. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do something else?” You feel him kiss you softly on the neck, adding a teasing nip that makes you jump a little.

You give him a small zap with magic and he starts - it wasn’t nearly enough to hurt, just enough to startle him. Rolling your eyes, you turn around in his grip, lacing your hands around his neck. His grin is too lusty for two in the afternoon, but that was expected from Lucio. “You were the one who was all worried about me being safe and now you’re trying to distract me?” You push him away by his chest, a teasing glint in your eyes. “Maybe when your done teaching me _I_ can show you a thing or two, hm?”

He picks up the sword from the ground and hands it to you, and you can’t miss the sheer adoration in his face. You look away before you start blushing too much. “I’ll make a knight out of you yet, I suppose.” He says. _I love you_, he means. _Anything for you._

“You better,” You laugh_. I love you, too_, you mean.

And you both understand.


	2. First Aid (Julian/Reader)

“Hold still!” You hold Julian’s shoulder in place when he shies away from your touch. “I’ll be done in a minute.” You frown and pin him with a look you’re sure he can feel despite him facing away from you.

“Really, darling, I’ll be fine, there’s no-” He starts to deflect and minimize, but you’ve been through this with him before, so you cut him off.

“No, Julian, I won’t leave this uncleaned. You can’t reach your back and you can’t heal yourself anymore,” you motion for him to look at you, and you hope he can understand the message you’re sending him. “Sweetie, how many people come into the clinic with infections from untreated wounds? Let me take care of you.” You kiss his shoulder, just above the gash he got from falling - thankfully no longer bleeding like it was before, as stitches were in your muscle memory.

Julian blushes and looks away, stammering. “I know.. I just - you know I don’t like to feel… Like.. like i.” He trails off.

“You’re not a burden and you’re not useless.” You wash the alcohol wipe over it again while he distracted and he winces. “I would hope you would help me the same way if _I_ got an injury on _my_ back.” You lay bandages over it and finish wrapping it. “You need help just like anyone else.” You kiss him again, this time on his neck, and wrap your hands around his bare chest. He leans back against you with a sigh, hand reaching up to join yours.

“You’re right, you’re right. It’s just hard sometimes to shake old habits, I suppose,” He takes your hand and kisses it, right below your ring, closing his eyes. “Thank you for caring.”

You pull him closer and lay down so you’re both on the bed, with you as the big spoon. He relaxes under your touch, and you smile softly, rubbing the knots out of his shoulders. “I’ll always care.”


	3. Nightmares (Julian/Reader)

Every now and then you had nightmares - horrible things that just kept going and going and no matter how safe you thought you were they would find you still.

These were the nights when Julian would shake you awake, ready with open arms and gentle kisses to make you feel safe again.

Every now and again Julian would remember dying - but in his nightmares he didn’t wake up - he was stuck there as Valdemar got his hands on his body and carved him up to see how he ticked.

These were the nights when you used magic to wake him up so he didn’t startle, and you held him and made him tea just the way he liked and reminded him with every fiber of your being that he’s alive and that Valdemar can’t hurt him anymore.

And thankfully, there are nights when you both sleep peacefully, and the only dreams you have are of each other. And when you wake up next to him, his face illuminated by pale gold sun, you feel like the nightmares can never catch up to you.

And in that moment you are invincible.


	4. Asking For Help (Or Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Im sorry ive never sent a request lol. Could you do one with Nahara Satrinava where the reader was attacked on their way back home or something. they make it back home but as they are trying to treat their wounds Nahara pays her a visit and nahara takes care of her and its super fluffy. I hope i did this right thank you

Nahara was surprised you went straight to your room without saying hello to anyone - you even missed afternoon tea with her and her sisters. You normally attended unless you were busy, so the thought of you in your room alone, avoiding everyone was worrying.

Of course, she respected your privacy, and knew that you might just not be in the mood for people, or you might be practicing something. She knew this, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to make sure you were alright.

What she didn’t expect when she went to your room was to find you treating wounds on your arms, and a gash on your stomach.

-

You hadn’t seen it coming - the mugger stepping out from the shadows and pressing a dagger to your throat. You were ready to give up the meager amount of coin you had on you, but as you stepped away - knife no longer near your neck, as the man was seemingly pleased with the small score - he demanded to see what was in your other pocket. your tarot deck. That was the last thing on the planet you would give up.

You tried to say that it was just cards, that he couldn’t sell them for much, but he insisted, and then lunged. You were ready, but that doesn’t mean you got away without a few nicks. You got a good spell off before he could do much. The man was passed out next to on the cobbled street. You tied him up, took your coin back, and called the nearest guard. Apparently, the guy was a well-known repeat offender.

You stumbled to the palace instead of your shop - it was closer. You weren’t bleeding heavily, the cuts were shallow enough, but they still hurt like a son-of-bitch. It wasn’t until you were safely in your room that you realized they weren’t responding to your healing magic. Stupid knife must’ve been enchanted - how’d that bastard get ahold of that?

So you set about trying to fix it yourself, remembering through hazy memories how to treat wounds with alcohol and gauze. 

A knock came at your door - it was Nahara. You had missed tea. You sighed and let her in, knowing she wouldn’t like that you didn’t go to her for help, but realizing it was probably better to have someone else wrap your wounds.

She was, as you predicted, upset. It wasn’t obvious, but the tightness in her stance and crease in her brow told you all you needed to.

She started with the wound on your abdomen, gently peeling your shirt up so she could see it. You shivered at her touch, still not used to her affection, even after month s together. She pursed her lips as she wrapped. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad I wasn’t there to protect you.” She paused, tying the fabric so it wouldn’t move. “But I am proud you taught that thief a lesson,” She smiled at you, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “It seems our time training hasn’t been a total waste of time. I’m glad you actually learned a thing or two between distractions.”

You blushed at that. Those ‘distractions’ had been more your fault than hers, but what can you do? Nahara looked very good when using a spear. Or doing anything, really. Could you blame yourself for wanting to kiss her at all times, even when she’s trying to teach you?

She kissed each spot on your arms when she wrapped and tied them, sealing the wraps with a kiss like love letters. In a way, you thought, they were.

She kissed your forehead when she was done, looking at you fondly. “I know you can handle yourself - but next time, please know when to ask for help. You are no less capable if you do.”

You smile, sheepish. She was right, you knew it, but that didn’t help you stubborn instincts to fix your problems by yourself - even if help would make it easier. You put your hand on the back of Nahara’s neck and kissed her, her lips chapped but pliable under yours. When you pulled away you looked at her with a promise in your eyes. “I’ll try, okay? I’ll ask when I need it.”

She smiles and gives you a peck, strong arms wrapped around you and making you feel small - but that’s okay, you felt safe there, and warm. “That’s all I’m asking, love.”


End file.
